Hero to The Future
by Legion1399
Summary: After the sports festival, a strange man arrives to show the heroes the story of the Hero of Legends, the final wielder of One for All, Izuku Midoriya. The students then watch how Izuku changes them and the world, and also finding his own happiness. (Izuku/Ochako centric).
1. Chapter 1

Several days after the U. A sports festival Class 1-A is animated. Well most of them for their internships.

Katsuki is still bitter at his half victory from the Sports festival. The only thing that makes it better is the fact that Deku didn't get any offers, and that he gets to train with a top pro. He sneers over at the small boy having a conversation with his friends.

"_Someone gave me this power, I'll make it my own." What the fuck are you playing it ya damn Deku?_ "Hey Baku-bro you doing alright, you're kinda breaking your desk." He looks up to see the annoying face of one of the extras in his class, Shitty hair.

"Fuck do you want?"

"Nah, just wanted to see if you're pumped about the internships."

Izuku talks happily with his friends. _Friends. I have friends now, I still can't believe it. 10 months ago, I was a quirkless nerd. Now I am a nerd with a quirk _and _friends. Well, a quirk I still can't control. _" I have to learn control."

"Huh." His friends look at him worriedly.

He raises his hands and his face turns a shade of pink in embarrassment," Sorry just thinking out loud. I've got to control this power."

Ochako giggles slightly, "That's true. It was terrifying watching you break your fingers over and over again."

"That's probably why he didn't get any offers." A single lisp filled voice says, only to receive a slap to the head.

"Mineta that's not nice."

"Uh, actually I did get one, an old pro. I can't find anything on him actually."

"Well, Midoriya-kun I hope you learn control. All of those trips to Recovery Girl are probably very annoying to her."

"Oh yeah probably." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Yes, Midoriya-kun. Proper health and control of one's quirk are important in heroism." Tenya says with his trademark hand movements. Though his face screams his normal demeanor, his eyes are still conflicted. The only reason why he took the internship in Hosu was to find the man who destroyed his brother's career and end him.

Izuku could see the conflict in his eyes, so could the rest of the Dekusqaud. Even Shoto who sat alone replaying the visit to his mother and Izuku's words in his head.

"_It's your power Todoroki!_" "

_Shoto just because you and your father have similar powers it doesn't mean that you will become him, this power is yours._" _It's thanks to them that I can't start moving forward, by accepting that man's offer_. He clenches his left side, _I need to repay the favor that Midoriya has done for me. But first Iida I hope that he's alright._ He stares at them, the group of friends with a sense of ...longing.

The rest of the class continues the rest of their conversations until Aizawa comes in. His usual face of uncaring is now full of concern, annoyance, and anger. "Everyone follows me, and take your stuff, we're going to the auditorium...now!"

The students rush grabbing their stuff, "Hey Deku-kun, do you know what's up?"

Unfortunately for the gravity brunette her best friend is on one if his muttering spells. "What could be so important that we'd all need to move so quickly...maybe it's something to with the internships or a change in curriculum."

The class looks on bemused expect for one, Katsuki creates a small pop in right hand. "Damn nerd. Shut the fuck up!"

Izuku stops his muttering with his cheeks pink in embarrassment," I'm so sorry Kacchan." Katsuki turns away annoyed.

"Well, that was very rude of him." Tsuyu states bluntly.

"Have you ever seen him be nice?" Ochako asks.

Izuku raises his hands," guys that's just how Kacchan is, let's just go."

"Yes but Midoriya-kun he's mostly like that to you, doesn't that bother you?"

"No, no, no I'm used to it." He says sadly as walks on, his friends, though worried, continue on their path.

(Auditorium)

Once at the auditorium, they find that they are not alone. In there stands Class 1-B and their teacher. "Well if it isn't Class 1-A. Mr. Vlad, why are they here?" Monama asks.

"Monama we were all summoned here for something." Then the rest of the teachers arrive along with 2 different students, one from the support department and one from General studies. Mei Hatsume and Hitoshi Shinso.

Hatsume rushes forward to Izuku. "Hey, Mr. 10 million what do you think is going on here?" She is right in his face as Izuku backs away slowly, his face illuminating the dark room.

Ochako has on a pouting expression at how close Hatsume is to Izuku's person. _She's always so intrusive with Deku-kun_. "Hatsume-san maybe we should move away a bit, Deku-kun is kinda shy."

A snort tears everyone's attention from the humorous scene. "Deku huh well considering how you use your powers that makes sense."

Izuku again scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well Uraraka-san pointed out that Deku is similar to Dekiru which means you can do it, and she asked if she could call me that and I accepted. Actually because of the change of meaning I chose it as my hero name." At his confession, Ochako's cheeks turn redder, with a large pleased smile. _I didn't know that I was that big of an influence_, she clasps her hands together, raises them under her head, and sighing in happiness.

Mina's eyes glow in astonishment as if she's sees something for the first time. _Those 2, huh_. "How romantic don't you guys think."

Both Izuku and Ochako go dark red at Mina's statement. _Uraraka-san and I, no she deserves someone better than me. _

Ochako, on the other hand, is now realizing the feelings she has for the curly green haired boy standing next to her. _No, I can't have a crush on Deku-kun, I have to focus on being a hero. I don't wanna drag him down. _The rest of the teachers are watching with a vested interest.

_Present Mic__: sheya looks to me like these 2 little listeners just found a ballad of love _

_Midnight__: well how cute. Those 2 are perfect for one another._

_All Might__: my boy you've found love. Wait has either one had the talk yet? _

_Nedzu:_ _Ah if these 2 get together. My what a future, I can see. Yes not only will they grow into something powerful but fulfilling._

_Eraserhead: __The problem child and the gravity girl. Hmm, considering their bond...maybe. _

The girls coo at the 2, while Mineta and Kaminari go to rage at Izuku. "You sexual deviant, I thought you were one of us!" Denki yells.

Mineta has literal tears in his eyes, "Teach me your ways you bastard."

Aizawa turns his powers, "Everyone shut up.. Nedzu why are we here?"

Everyone forgetting the new couple turns to the principal counting something on his paws. "Well you see not even I know why we're here." He raises his paws excitedly

"Not even you know sir?" Vlad asks whilst sweat dropping along with everyone else in the room.

Nedzu, however, is still excited, "Yes. I found myself approached by a mysterious man who knew several facts about us. Well, he won my trust. He asked if we could bring everyone here to show us something a gift he said."

"Yes, a gift for my friend." A strange hooded man enters the room, behind him stands Recovery Girl. The man wears a long traveling cloak, it even covers his face, underneath that he wears a fitted dress shirt, vest, dress slacks, and dress shoes. "Hello, All." He says with a deep bow.

Recovery Girl walks up to Nedzu. "He's alright and perfectly healthy."

"Good now, may we discuss why we are here."

"Yes but first everyone sit down. Please, you must first be seated."

Everyone finds their seats, in the front sits Izuku in the middle, Ochako to his immediate right along with Tsuyu, Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero. To his left sits Tenya, Shoto, Momo, Jiro, and Kouda. The rest are spread out evenly, then the teachers, Nedzu and Recovery Girl.

"Now than years from now, the Symbol of Peace the most legendary hero will have done me an impossible favor. In order to repay him, I have time traveled to thank him, I will show him and his comrades their future."

Nedzu raises his paw, "Does he know?"

"Yes, I've discussed this with him, the promise I made in order to show it to you guys was to lock away this memory until the correct moment."

Everyone nods, knowing that these memories will be forgotten but eventually returned.

Katsuki leans back comfortably, "Well look, lock'em away, and for the future you're welcome." Everyone looks at him surprised at his arrogance.

Aizawa is about to reprimand him for speaking out of turn but is stopped by the mysterious man. "Uh who are you and why should I be thanking you?"

Katsuki gets up," you said the symbol of peace, aka number 1 hero, and legendary hero, so that's me Katsuki Bakugo Lord Explosion murder!" He states creating large pops.

Midnight stands up, "That name was never approved of."

The mysterious man puts his fingers under his chin, "Ah Katsuki Bakugo aka Ground Zero. Number 8 pro hero."

"What the fuck I should be number 1! What the fuck is this!" He screams louder and louder, creating larger explosions in his hands until he finds himself wrapped in Aizawa's wrappings and his quirk turned off.

"Bakugo stop acting like a child, and sit down." he sits down still fuming.

"Uh, Mr…"

"Vision, Mr. Vision please."

"Mr. Vision, who is this hero you've talked about?"

He smiles, "This is his story I suppose, how he became this mythic being. Allow me to show you."

The screen opens, it shows a figure being thrown back, he is floating 20 feet above the ground.

"**Why, why, why every damn time I try to destroy the heroes you're there like a damn annoyance why won't you die, why don't you leave me alone." The figure has light blue hair, a dark grey hand covering his face, his blood red eyes bulging out his voice hoarse with rage. He wears a jet black sweater, light blue jeans, and red shoes. His right hand is pointing accusing the person in front of him, his left hand gesturing out to the city.**

"Shigaraki?!" All of the voices in the auditorium cry out in fear.

"How is he flying?"

"Who's he talking too?"

"What's happening?"

Izuku and All Might, however, recognize the area. _Dagobah beach, _All Might is sweating bullets as he watches him fly. _So he has All for One, I can't believe that he would pass it on, I need to win this fight. Or is it Young Midoriya perhaps?_

"**Can't do that, I made a promise." The other figure is standing over the water on a bright green construct. He kneels over it, he holds his left arm with his right. His dark blue U. A hoodie is torn, the entire right sleeve is missing, the left sleeve is barely holding on, the shirt underneath is peppered with holes. His jeans are wet from the water, and his red boats rest calmly on the construct. His hair covers his face, he then lifts his head up revealing his face, it's Izuku Midoriya. **

"Deku-kun,"

"Midoriya-kun!"

"DEKU YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Izuku is dark red at the amount of attention on him. He's surprised, he knew that one day he would gain control of One for All, but a legendary of a hero, that's too much.

Katsuki is screaming obscenities, his mouth blocked by Aizawa's scarf, and his powers are turned off. His rage is great, again beaten by the boy who's supposed to be useless. _Why-why-why how the fuck does does he do it. He's a fucking cheater, a nerd, yet there is again what the fuck. How does he cheat?!_

All Might feels nothing but proud and worried for his successor. _He's done it, he's mastered One for All. But I've failed at stopping All for One, he can do it. _

Midnight looks at him and proudly proclaims, " that boy's hot!" Everyone sweat drops at her proclamation.

Aizawa turns to her, "You do realize the boy is 15 right?"

Midnight smiles, a smile that sends chills down the spine of all those who see it. "Well he's cute now, but I'll wait for him to grow up a bit." She winks in Izuku's direction, Izuku looks away feeling very close to passing out.

Unbeknownst to him, Ochako has been glaring at Midnight, with the same aura as before the sports festival. The girls are also thinking along the same lines as Midnight however they have said nothing as they don't want Izuku to pass out, or feel Ochako's rage.

**His features have grown more pronounced, though they are now blue and bruised. He's bleeding from a scratch across his left eye, his right eye is making contact with Shigaraki's. The most surprising feature is the fact that he is still smiling. He looks very handsome and rugged despite the situation. "Come on Tenko it's over, you're fighting a dead man's war, not only that you're fighting the war for the wrong reasons." **

**Shigraki's gaze threatens to burn through Izuku, "And what do you know?" **

**Izuku gets up, rising his hands up around as if he is accepting something. "Haven't you heard the news? I'm the one who killed All for One."**

Everyone in the room is quiet, frozen almost. Nedzu's teacup falls from his hands, the shattering sound is deafening. Izuku begins to hyperventilate, looking at his future self proudly exclaiming that he's killed, someone. The smile still on his face. _Why, what, where, All for One. He's the opposite of One for All, and I'm a murderer. Why? _His tears begin to spill out.

Ochako and Tenya look at him with horrible worry, along with the rest of the students even those that don't know him. The teachers are even worse the guilt they feel at knowing their student has killed someone and the worry at watching him.

All Might's smile falls for the first time. _My boy, my dear sweet innocent kid is now a murderer. I've failed as a teacher and as a wielder of One for All._

Ochako, without saying anything else, engulfs him in a hug. Izuku under any other pretense would've moved away, red and stuttering but now he welcomes it hugging her back.

"**You lie, sensei would never have fallen to you." Izuku's smile grows, his hands fall to his side. "Good, you're not a complete idiot. The people say I've killed him, they say it like I've killed a dragon. But they don't know he died by his own hand, destroying the quirk that you've bastardized!" Izuku begins to poke at his chest, "He entrusted in me, the future of heroics, of humanity, and of quirks. What you're doing is destroying whatever affiliation you once had with him. No more you won't ruin All for One-Ojisan name anymore." **

**Shigaraki begins to charge something in his right hand, an attack so powerful they can see black lighting emanating from it. **

"**It's time to end this, no more cutscenes, no more extra lives, today is the day that I finish it." His right hand begins to grow large and monstrous, "Now die!"**

Izuku looks up, happy that he isn't a murderer but confused as to who All for One really is. And why he calls him grandpa. He slips out Ochako's arms and watches Shigraki's power if _One for All is one quirk passed down generation to generation, then All for One is a compilation of a bunch of quirks then. Right? I've gotta ask All Might. _

All Might's jaw drops almost hitting the ground. _Only Young Midoriya could change the mind of an age-old villain. Wait did he call him grandpa, are they perchance related. _His smile returns full force, _you never cease to amaze me, my boy_.

The students are in a world of confusion from what they can understand All for One is some kind of villain, and Izuku beat him...no he not only beat him, but change his mind about heroes, and told Izuku to lead the heroes into the future. Everyone's opinions of the smaller male begin to change with one important question. _Who are you exactly?_

_**He's gonna finish this with one last shot. Good, I hate drawn out fights. **_"**Let's finish this!" Izuku begins to charge up his own attack. **

**When time stops as Shigaraki launches himself to Izuku, the entire scene focuses on Izuku's head. **

**The entire scene at the beach changes to a single white room lit up by a large Olympic torch. Izuku is still standing his right hand outstretched, he laughs silently. **

"**Here I thought you all left?" He turns behind him to see a man with white hair, a white dress shirt, light blue jeans, and no shoes looks back at him. **

**He stares at with the same green eyes that Midoriya has, they carry similar warmth and kindness. "Just wanted to see you complete your promises great-grandson."**

**Izuku rushes to embrace him, "You're still here."**

**He smiles brightly, "I'm here to give you one last boost. Then I'll move on."**

**Izuku's grip tightens on his shoulders, "Do you really have to go?" **

"**I have to, in order for One for All to be yours." **

**Izuku pulls away from him, "So that's it huh? You created this, First- Oji-san and now after several generations its mine huh?" **

**First sits down in a chair, "Izuku, you've completely mastered it, the others have only ever mastered the physical aspect you, on the other hand, have mastered the spiritual part as well. You are the master of One for all." **

**Izuku tears up a bit, wiping them away quickly, "So this is goodbye?"**

"**Do we ever really say goodbye buddy? It has been an honor to work with you but now it's my time."**

Izuku and All MIght are flabbergasted. Both are attempting to understand this new information. _I'm/ He's directly related to the first. So that means that One for All is his birthright. _

Everyone else is still confused at the exchange, and at who the man is, and what happened to the beach. It's Tenya who speaks up, "Sirs what exactly is happening? Who is that man, is One for All Midoriya-kun's quirk, and who is All for One?"

Izuku and All Might stiffen an action noticed by everyone, _what's the connection?_

"**Izuku now it's your turn." He reaches into the fire calmly, "One for All is the crystallization, the fire, the baton being passed, there are many analogies as to what One for All, to you it is a fire, one that you have proven capable of keeping lit, now complete your promise. Do what I cannot, and save the wielder of All for One." **

**He hands the fire off to Izuku and gets up to go off into another room. "I'm not as strong as you." The First stops in his tracks, he turns around to smile and give him a thumbs up.**

"**No you're stronger kiddo, now what did that girl say about you… oh yes. Go Deku the fate-defying, you can do it, the never give up Hero. Finish this." **

**The scene changes showing Izuku on the water, he is clenching something in his right hand, his left hand on the construct. He looks at his right palm in it is the fire that the First gave him. **_**It's mine now. **_**The fire then transforms itself into a crystal, with different colors. "Die!" Izuku then gets up holding the crystal staring at Shigaraki. He charges at him Full Cowling charged at 100%. **

**The voices of One for All all call out as the 2 charge towards one another. **_**This power has been passed down from generation to generation everyone hoping that this power will be used for the betterment of humanity… and now, now it's your turn**_**. The last voice is familiar to everyone it's All Might's voice. **

**Izuku then raises his right hand towards Shigraki's hand. **_**In completing this promise I'll end up breaking another. Okasan, Tousan, All Might, my friends, Kota-kun, Eri-chan, and Ochako-chan. I'm so sorry, maybe someday you'll forgive me. **_

**The 2 men clash, their attacks explode in a large explosion causing the screen to go black.**

Everyone in the auditorium is silent. Izuku can feel his heart stop, All Might's and the rest of the teachers can feel their blood grow cold. Ochako has began to cry and sob uncontrollably, as she wraps her arms around Izuku. Tenya and the rest begin to feel their tears falling and their bodies feel faint. To everyone they just watched Izuku Midoriya die.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Vision watches them, before smiling softly. "He's not dead."

Everyone looks at him confused, "You really think that would kill the hero of legend? I've seen him battle Gods, Titans, and paperwork. Heh, that's just him at the beginning of his heroic career, by the time I met him he was an accomplished hero. A devoted husband, father, and #1 hero in the world. Also one of the best friends I've ever had." He leans back against the wall, chuckling, "There's never been a more dedicated hero than the Hero Deku. The master of Full Cowling, 9th and final wielder of One for All, the Symbol of peace and hope, and the hero of legends."

Everyone is blown away at the newfound knowledge of the boy they saw breaking his fingers at the U. A sports festival. _Once as he controls his power, he'll destroy us all._

Ochako, who has been holding onto Izuku tightly, hears the beginning of Mr. Vision's speech. _Husband, father… I wonder who..._she looks at him and he looks back at her, the 2 hold eye contact until they both turn dark red and turn away.

Ochako: _Maybe someday. No why would Deku-kun want someone like me, he's always been amazing and I'm just me._

Izuku: _Maybe with her? No Uraraka-san she's a real hero, I mean wouldn't have been able to do all of those things without her support. She'd never love me, but someone does. I have a wife, kids, a family. Someday someone will love me._

As he thinks that he slowly begins to cry. Ochako and Tenya notice this, "Deku-kun/Midoriya-kun are you okay?!"

The rest of the classes also go to check on him, the teachers are also monitoring the situation. "I'm just so happy at what I'll do." Tenya smiles proudly at him, "Yes, you'll have done incredible things soon my friend."

Ochako beams at the boy she has unknowingly fallen in love with," yeah Deku-kun you really go above and beyond don't ya?"

He scratches the back of his neck bashfully," well it is the school motto." Everyone suddenly surrounds the boy talking animatedly about his future accomplishments.

The teachers meanwhile are having their own discussions about the future of Izuku Midoriya, "Looks to me like the little listener is gonna be big, I'm proud to say that I will have trained him."

"Nice to see that the boy has finally learned control."

All Might wants to yell proudly just how proud he is of his boy but holds his tongue, "Yes, it is amazing to see just how far Young Midoriya has come. And will continue to grow."

As everyone is appraising Izuku and his accomplishments, one isn't, as he feels the need to literally implode.

Katsuki has been getting angrier and angrier throughout the entire showing. Watching the boy that he told not to get into U.A, the boy that dared to beat him, the quirkless wonder who had somehow gotten a quirk that was a million times more powerful than his. "Deku." He whispers with so much rage and venom, the vein in his neck and head are pulsating so hard they literally might burst. _Fuck, what the fuck how is he cheating? Why does no one else see this?! He's a cheat, a liar, a pebble but he turns into a fucking mountain. If I even try to get some answers outta him, the fucking scarf would wrap me up._

Mr. Vision clears his throat and calls attention back to him. "Now that I've enticed you, let's get to the main story."

"Uh, actually sir…" Mr. Vision turns to the voice, its Momo Yayourzo. "Just wondering out of curiosity, what is One for All?"

Mr. Vision looks at All Might and Izuku. "I take it you haven't told them yet?"

All Might stands up, "One for All is a secret that is known to very few people."

"Really in my time its public knowledge. In fact, it's a very good play set in medieval times. To answer your question Young Yayourzo."

He shows on the screen a star with a light flying around, hitting a certain point and changing colors, until it finally settles on green. "One for All is a angalamation, one user improves upon the power before passing it on to the next, it has been passed 9 times Izuku is the last and most powerful wielder of it. All Might was the 8th wielder, before choosing his successor in Izuku."

Several seconds pass and the auditorium explodes and Katsuki who literally explodes. "WHAT! HOW!?"

All Might can feel his peers staring at him scrutinizing him, Izuku can feel his classmates stare at him in surprise and a murderous glare burning through his head coming from Kacchan.

"Deku! How the fuck do you have All Might's quirk? Why the fuck is it you? A fucking pebble." Katsuki jumps to attack him but is held back by Ejiro, Tenya, and Satou. "Let me go you damn extras, get him he's a fucking liar who stole All Might's quirk! Let me go."

Izuku has been putting his own body into a fetal position, attempting to hide away from Katsuki. His own fears from middle school and most of life coming back his breathing coming out choppy and uneven.

Ochako again wraps her arms around him wanting to protect him even more. "You bully, can't you see what you're doing to him?"

"Shut up you round face bitch."

When Izuku hears that, something snaps in him. _Kacchan can bully me, but he can't bully others!_ "Kacchan, say what you want to me, but don't you dare say anything to them!" He forgets his panic attack, he stands up staring down Katsuki his fist clenching ready for a fight. "All Might gave me this power he entrusted me the future, to not only become the number 1 hero but to become the Symbol of Peace and as you've heard I will do it."

"You damn Deku!"

"Deku doesn't mean useless it means you can do it. Get it through your head!" He yells back at him loudly.

Ochako, still holding onto him, is surprised at his declaration, and smiles proudly. The rest of the class is also surprised, along with the teachers, anyone with eyes can see that the 2 have bad blood (Mostly Bakugo to Midoriya).

All Might rushes in, "Now students, let's sit down and allow Mr. Vision to continue."

Bakugo, still glaring daggers at the boy in front of him, ignores everyone.

Izuku, however, is unafraid staring down his oldest "friend".

"Bakugo sit down now." Aizawa glares at his student, ordering him and daring him to do something. He sits down begrudgingly, everyone else takes their seats.

Izuku then realizes that Ochako has been holding onto him, he begins to blush and turn red, "uh Uraraka-san?!"

Ochako then realizes her own position, "Sorry. I just had to make sure you're okay. I apologize."

Izuku scratches the back of his neck, "Noo it's fine. Thank you for your concern anyway."

"Yes." Both of them take their seats in uncomfortable silence. Their faces illuminating the darkness.

Their friends around them can already see the not so secret crushes on another, smile in amusement.

All Might goes back to the teacher's area, "Thank you Aizawa for that."

"No, you're still in hot water. You gave the kid a quirk he can barely control. With minimal teaching, you're still in more trouble."

'Uh, sir? One more question before we continue."

Mr. Vision looks out a dark haired female from Class 1-B, "yes Ms…"

"Yui Kodai,"

"Yes ?"

"All for One is the opposite of what One for All is isn't it, rather than one quirk being passed down being strengthened it takes quirks… doesn't it?"

"You are a smart one, yes rather than passing it on the user takes Quirks for themselves." On the screen, it shows a person with long dark hair, a cruel smile, a dark suit. From his fingertips appear tendrils which captures a person and it shows the tendrils digging itself into the body and stealing blue energy from the person and absorbing it.

"He can not only steal quirks but force them onto others. He, in fact, created the Nomus and One for All."

Izuku's eyes along with everyone else's in the audience, " he's responsible for creating One for All … All Might, why didn't you tell me that?"

All eyes are now on All Might, as he begins to sweat profusely, he opens his mouth to defend himself but is torn apart by Aizawa. "Not only did you give the kid a quirk, but you haven't trained him how to use it? And you didn't tell him that he has an archenemy!?" Everyone is staring at him with angry eyes, he looks at Izuku and the betrayal is clear on his face.

"Is there anything else you've neglected to tell the boy All Might?" Aizawa asks fully enraged now, All Might looks down shamefully.

"Yes." He stands up, "when I transferred my quirk onto you, my own levels would drop until One for All is no longer in my system, also due to the injuries that I sustained I will be dead within a year, and there was another who would've been my successor."

Izuku stands up tears falling on his face," so what am I just the other option, the one who was there at the wrong moment! Why didn't you tell me? What am I not worthy enough yet?!" He screams this to his hero, his mentor, the betrayal destroying him.

"No my boy….please you must…" Izuku sits down in a huff, ignoring his mentor's pleas. All Might is about to rush over when he feels Aizawa's capture weapon on him, "you've done enough right now, sit down, and pray that the boy will forgive you." All Might sits down, the smile gone from his face.

Izuku rubs his hands over his eyes, attempting to stop the tears from falling. Kacchan's right I am just a thief, a Deku who never learned his place. Even All Might doesn't think I'm worthy, he probably chose me out of pity. He then feels 2 arms wrap themselves around him, he turns his cheeks reddening to see Ochako also crying. "Don't think that you're not worthy. You ran in to save me when no else would, would someone who's unworthy do that?" Izuku's eyes go wide in realization, she-she's right.

Shoto stands up," would someone who's unworthy attempt to save me from my own demons?"

Tsuyu and Mineta also stand up, "Kerro, or come up with a plan on the fly to save us both from the USJ."

Mei crosses over, "Or figure out a way to use my babies so people could see."

Tenya puts his hand on his best friends shoulder, "Of figure out a way to utilize his quirk for minimum damage under threat of expulsion."

"You may not have a handle on your power, Midoriya-kun but you will soon." It's Yuuga who strangely enough walks over to him, "Merci my friend but as you can see I too don't have much control of my quirk, as it too damages myself, but we will find control one day."

Everyone from Class 1-A goes to comfort their cinnamon roll, though the people from Class 1-B and Shinos barely know the boy, they too attempt to find a way to comfort him.

The people not going to comfort him, are Katsuki and Neito. All Might looks over the at the group around his successor. _What would Nana say to me? Heh, probably hit me over the head and tell me to own up to my mistakes, and I will. My boy, I will not fail you, and I will not die until you have been properly trained._

Everyone goes back to their seats, discussing ways to better utilize their quirks, all of them trying to find ways to help their new Symbol of Peace. Kan (Blood King) leans over to Aizawa, "Your boy, this is the most I've seen the 2 classes interact without wanting to fight."

Aizawa, underneath his wrappings, has on a madman's smile proud of his problem child, "The kid. That's his power, he finds the best in people."

Izuku turns to Ochako, "Thank you for reminding me that I am worthy."

She smiles back no longer embarrassed to be hugging him, "Of course."

"Mr. Vision, would you mind continuing on to the main story please?" Nedzu asks calmly.

"Of course sir." The screen opens on darkness then a voice calls out.

**A woman's voice calls out, "Izuku, I know you're exhausted, but you're not done yet when you need that extra boost of power to remember. Remember why you clench your fist. Remember your origin. That'll give you the power you need to finish it."**

**"I must remember, I must remember my origin." Its Izuku's voice calling out in the dark screen, it shows him as a child standing in front of a crying child with purple hair, Izuku is trembling but he holds his ground in fighting stance.**

Everyone coos at the adorableness of Tiny-Doryia. "You've been wanting to be a hero for a long time huh kid?" Midnight questions. The girls are animatedly talking about how adorable Izuku is as a child, wishing they could take photos. The teachers are happy but wondering what could make a small child tremble so much.

**"Why are you being so mean Kacchan, I won't forgive you if you do, I'll-I'll stop you myself."**

**In front of him is Katsuki at age 5, at his side are a fat boy with wings, and another boy with long fingers. "Still think you can be a hero Deku… even though your quirkless." He slams his fist into his palm creating a small explosion, "Guess you'll just have to learn your lesson."**

Everyone is disgusted at young Bakugou's action. All Might's smile falls thinking at the rough life his successor must've led, _My boy I apologize for not being there sooner. For not saying something more inspiring that day we met, for being a half-assed teacher. I will do better now._ He promises to himself and to his protege.

Bakugo can feel everyone's eyes upon him and he doesn't care. If the damn nerd didn't want to get beat up he shouldn't just stayed outta there.

"Young Bakugo, I hope you realize how many laws you have broken?" Nedzu questions, Katsuki scowls and looks to the side.

"Midoriya why didn't your teachers or anyone stop this?" Aizawa asks his most troublesome student.

"Because they didn't want to ruin Kacchan's potential. They didn't care what happens to a Deku like me." he looks down sadly.

Hanta looks at him questionably, "So you were quirkless before huh?"

"Yeah. I even have the toe-joints to prove it."

"So how exactly did you get One for All?"

Izuku's eyes go wide and somewhat green at the memory of receiving the power, "I had to swallow a hair. I had to eat a piece of All Might's hair, it's passed down through DNA."

Everyone looks disturbed at that notion and begins to judge the number 1 hero as he whistles nonchalantly.

Ochako begins to tug at Izuku's shirt, "Midoriya-kun I'm so sorry that I called you Deku without knowing its meaning...please forgive me and still be my friend."

"Uh no Uraraka-san it's okay, you gave it a new meaning. I wouldn't have chosen it as my hero name its thanks to you that I feel better about. There's no need to apologize." She smiles brightly at the that and brings her attention back to the screen.

**"Here's the truth, not all men are created equal some have more power than others. But I won't let that keep me down!" The screen moves to reveal a 14-year-old Izuku running to something. The scene changes revealing him talking to All Might, "Do you think someone without a quirk can be a hero? I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe." The smoke parts revealing Toshinori Yagi in his skinny clothes.**

The room goes quiet staring at All Mights skinny form. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

**Toshinori Yagi leans back and lifts up his shirt. "Pretty gross right I got this in a fight a couple of years back… so in order to answer your question no, you can't a be a hero without a quirk."**

**It shows Izuku's face broken by that information, "Uh I see sir."**

**Toshinori gets up to the door, "It's not bad to dream young man, just make sure your dreams are realistic." With that, he leaves.**

**Everyone is quiet. The teachers are all staring at All Might with disgust at the way he put down Izuku's dreams. All Might puts his face in his hands with shame and disgust remembering that day. Izuku smiles proudly remembering what happens next.**

**It shows the sludge villain holding Katsuki.**

**His eyes show so much fear and panic as he is suffocating. Izuku runs in his own mind rebelling against him, Why am I doing this? Why can't I stop running? He then throws his backup at the eye of the sludge villain.**

**He begins to move away sludge from Katsuki's mouth, "What are you doing here Deku?!"**

**Izuku looks back at him and smiles the shakiest and tear-filled smile ever but a smile nonetheless. "You just look like you needed help."**

Everyone is floored by his will, quirkless and his hope's broken but he fights on. Several people have began to tear up slightly thrown back by his sheer willpower.

Shinso is surprised, and here I thought he's had a perfect life, but no his life has been worse than mine.

All Might stands up proud of his successor, "Yosh Young Midoriya, it's because of your actions that I was able to go into action you inspired me, my boy, that is why I chose you over the other. It's because no matter what happens to you, you have the heart of a true hero!" He ends it with his signature smile and thumbs up.

Izuku looks over at his mentor, still bitter and somewhat angry but he feels more empowered than before.

Ochako pokes his side, "See, that's why you're worthy because you save people."

**The scene changes again showing Izuku walking home, when Toshinori appears before him. "Young Man, I'd like to thank you and reexamine your question. Young man, you can be a hero." Izuku falls onto his knees crying tears as his happiness overwhelms him. "I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk."**

**(A/N play the Day has come)**

**It's Izuku growing up through the years until it shows him in his third year. He stares at All Might's back reaching for his shoulder when he reaches for it, he grabs him and rushes in front of him showing Izuku as an adult.**

**"Wow," everyone says surprised and astonished at the representation. Its Nedzu who sums it, "he is All Might's successor."**

**He wears a dark green trench coat, on the back are the words in kanji "never give up". In the front on the right side is the kanji nine, and on the left side, it says peace and hope in kanji. Underneath the trench coat he wears a lighter green jumpsuit with four white lines running horizontally, his belt which has an H in the center, and various capsules for different things, his pants are dark green with black lines. Black shin guards, and bright red boots to cover his feet. His hands reach up to remove the goggles from his eyes, the gloves are white with blue lines running down, his face is much leaner, there are scars running down his left eye. His hair is shorter and an undercut on the sides, when he smiles it is one that radiates kindness and warmth, the adult Izuku reaches his arms out and it shows the future heroes.**

The students are even more blown away at seeing their future selves, and are very relieved at seeing Izuku survive. Midnight again wants to comment on how hot he looks but is stopped by Aizawa's scarf. However, she is the not only one who is thinking how hot the future Izuku will become, but all of the girls are also now staring at him with interest, even some of the guys are questioning their own sexuality.

Ochako looks at the competition she is now facing, How dare those people look at my Deku-kun like he's a prize…. wait my Deku-kun. Her face and body grow red.

**The scene changes showing U.A completely destroyed overrun by Nomus. The people from both classes are seen running around fighting them protecting them. Several stand out, it shows a future Ochako flying around throwing Nomus left and right to the paths of Tenya and Tsuyu who run and leap across the tattered battlefield.**

"What U.A is...destroyed?" Nedzu drops his cup in shock. Not even in my most horrible predictions could this have happened.

The teachers are shocked. Its Present Mic who sums it up, "We've failed our students."

The students, however, are discussing their future selves in the fight. "Ochako-chan it seems you've mastered your quirk," says Tsuyu proud of your friend.

"Yes Uraraka-san it would appear you've become much stronger."

"Thanks, guys but I'm not alone you guys got stronger with me." Ochako responds happily to her friends.

"Yeah you guys seem to have that combo move down it seems."

The four turn to Izuku, a bit flushed at being the center of attention but continues on. "I mean you guys have had to have practiced that for a while. "Yeah, that's true. Hey, Tsuyu-chan and Iida-kun wanna practice when we have time?"

"Yes, that would excellent!" Tenya calls out with hand gestures.

"Kerro let's get started early why don't we?"

"Hey, Deku-kun you could take some notes to help us better it."

"Yeah let's go do that."

**It then cuts to a battered Shoto using both his fire and ice side protecting several civilians, Momo stands by him creating several tools and weapons. Katsuki and Eijiro battle back to back with fluidity in their strikes.**

"Look at you Yao-Momo, and Todoroki-kun fighting side to side." Shoto look at his future self with a heightened state of interest, my hair looks better longer and I'm using that man's side protecting those civilians and her… he looks at Momo with his normal stare but to him, he is giving her all of his attention.

Momo looks back at him, coughing slightly, "Thank you for what you are going do Todoroki-kun."

He looks away blushing slightly, "You're welcome Yayourzo."

Eijirou looks at Katsuki, "Hey Baku-bro thanks for the backup man."

Katsuki looks at him, in his mind, he is the only classmate that he's okay with, he remembers him from the USJ invasion. "Hmph." He says.

To the outside eye, he is unimpressed but in reality, he recognizes that Eijirou is a good fighter and … acquaintance.

**Then it cuts to Izuku with longer hair, charging through the battlefield, Full Cowling charging around him, his eyes charged with similar energy, he throws Nomus around left and right charging toward something or someone.**

"Wow," Its Mineta who calls out, "All Might could barely fight one, you're awesome Midoriya-kun!"

There are similar declarations all around the room, Izuku's eyes appear to have swirls in them, overwhelmed by praise.

**In his right hand, he's charging an attack an entire ball of green energy he then slams it against the Nomu from the USJ attack throwing it far back away from himself. Then a man appears he has on a formal black suit, with a white dress shirt, his attire appears to be completely out of the scene for the battlefield arena. His face is very lean and muscular, his long dark hair is slicked back, his eyes are black and cruel similar to a shark's, and his smile is the opposite of Izuku's no warmth just a sense of cruelty. He flies into the air, his fingers extending with a black/red tendrils all around the battlefield. Izuku then creates the same ball of energy only much bigger, he then launches it towards All for One throwing him back until it explodes. All for One then launches himself towards Izuku, as Izuku charges up his entire body in Full Cowling energy, he enters a higher form of One for All, green fire emanating off him, all of the quirks working in unison. The 2 attacks hit creating a massive explosion. Then it reveals everyone standing on their hero costumes side by side.**

"Mr. Vision, what was that?"

"Well, Ms. Kendo, it was something of an opening that'll lead into the main story."

"That man that Izuku fought against is that All for One?" Tenya asks worriedly,

"Yes he was."

"Now then may we move onto the main story?"

Everyone nods determinedly.

**The scene reveals a figure on a bed. His body is marred with scars, he is wearing only a pair of sweatpants he is sweating profusely his eyes are screwed tight. His long dark green hair is wet, he raises his hands to cover his face. On his right hand, there's a long white scar and the knuckles are deformed somewhat, his left hand has its share of scars specifically a hole that has closed over.**

_Those hands they look familiar,_ Shoto thinks to himself.

**His hands go to to the sides of the bed and he picks himself up realizing that sleep is impossible, on his left arm is a brand of a torch and underneath a tattoo of the kanji nine. His hair falls down over his face, when he lifts up his face the audience looks into the green eyes of Izuku Midoriya. He has grown much leaner, and much more handsome he is still sweating horribly he brings his knees to his chest to comfort himself.**

"What's happening with him?" Mina asks worriedly.

"It's obviously a nightmare kerro, but he looks really very shaken up." Tsuyu answers.

Momo looks curious, "Where is he though?"

Izuku now looks at the room he's in confused, "It's not my room."

Eijiro asks, "It's because there's no All Might things."

"Yeah," he answers nonchalantly.

**The future Izuku gets up from the bed, realizing that sleep is impossible and he grabs a shirt to put on. He walks out of the room, walking calmly through the hallway only lit by torches.**

"Where are you Midoriya-kun?" Tooru asks with heightened curiosity.

The teachers are curious as well, its Aizawa who voices it. "What were you expelled from U.A or something? Because obviously, you're 18 about the age of a third year. Maybe you're abroad or something?"

Nedzu nods his head no, "No none of our other hero schools have torches still."

"So what's with the heightened sense of mysteriousness?"

**As Izuku walks out, the light grows brighter until it reveals he is in a Tibetan monastery, there are people out training with their quirks and some in various martial arts. _These are the followers of One for All awaiting the chosen ones return._ Izuku remembers exactly how he had come to be there it still all felt so surreal.**

**(Flashback 5 months ago)**

"Alright, most flashbacks normally help movies right?" Eijirou asks to no one in particular.

"Perhaps, however, please remember students that under no circumstances are you to attempt to change our future." Nedzu reminds the students.

**It shows Izuku in his 3rd year his face covered by the face is covered by the face plate, and his hair tied back in a ponytail. He's leaping off of rooftops, tonight's it's happening, the drop. The camera pans revealing his new hero costume. It's a sleeveless breastplate with shoulder guards, protecting his hands are the Full Gauntlets (From the 2 Heroes movie), his belt in the center has a large H, his pants are black and his red boots are connected to the shin guards. If my C.I is correct then it's happening now. He taps a communicator in his ear. "Ingenium, Tsukuyomi, Mind-meld and Phantom Thief are you guys in position." He stands at his full height at 6'-1" looking over an alleyway.**

Tenya sits up a bit straighter, so I've avenged you nii-san, Fumikage looks at Izuku, "I am honored that you would consider me for that mission."

"Who's Mind-Meld?" is the question that Eijirou asks again to no one in particular.

Neito scoffs, "Well you must have needed better help than your own classmates Deku." He says Deku insultingly. Izuku seeing his future self and choosing it as his hero name, no longer recognizes it as an insult.

**"Ready, " it shows Tenya in his costume painted in black and silver standing with several officers.**

**"Fumi and I are ready!" It shows Dark Shadow covering Fumikage like armor giving a thumbs up.**

**"I'm here." Hitoshi leers over a rooftop. A small speaker covering his mouth, a familiar looking capture scarf around his neck, his costume is a violet sweater and black armored pant and boots.**

**"Showtime boys." Neito wears a black suit (similar to his hero costume) he is wearing a fake mustache and black wig with red tinted glasses.**

**Approaching him are several men and women, the leader a balding older gentleman in a white t-shirt, grey jeans, and zebra patterned boots. "You've got the things?"**

**Mind-meld: "Take a look at this guy's fashion sense." He snorts over the coms.**

**Tsukuyomi:" Yeah dude legit looks like a drug user, all he's missing is a tattoo" ("Dark Shadow stay off coms")**

**Ingenium: "Please keep all nonessential chatter off of coms**

**Deku: "Gentlemen...he's got a tattoo."**

**The man lifts his arm up, revealing a serpent with a human skull covering its head.**

**Mind-meld: "Well he's even more eccentric then I pegged him for."**

**"But of course gentleman, and gentlelady it's all here in my briefcase," Neito says in an American southern accent, he then reaches over (dramatically) to grab a briefcase at his feet.**

**Mind-meld:" I think he forgot the notes during the rehearsal.**

**Deku: "He's going off book. This'll be fun. " He puts his knee down on the edge.**

"This is a police bust scenario." Present Mic calls out, "I wonder if this is for a class or it's the real thing?"

Aizawa looks at him, and states in deadpan, "Mic have we ever done something like that before?"

"Oh come on Shouta-kun it's the future anything can happen. Including plots taken out of old cop shows."

**"What I've got here is some fine, amazing, quirk improvers." He opens the case revealing several syringes with a metallic liquid. "Each of these guaranteed to make you feel like All Might in his prime."**

**All of the boys snort over the coms as if they are about laugh.**

**Neito smirks looking at everyone else. "See how I those fools entranced, and you Shinso-kun perhaps you should join Class 1-B we'll teach you how to be better."**

**"WAIT LOOK!" Someone calls out, all attention is away from present Neito as it is back to the future him.**

**One of the pulls out a gun, "Give me a taste." Neito begins to sweat a bit, "Sorry you'll have to pay for a taste."**

**"Really last guy didn't do that."**

**"Look where he is now, and look who's in charge."**

**Mind-Meld: " I've been warned."**

**Deku: "I can see, Phantom Thief I'm coming in if anything changes."**

**Neito now faces them, blinding them with his smile. "Folks if we can't reach an amicable accord I shall take my business elsewhere."**

**"Oh, will you? Smoke him."**

**The gun is fired, Neito stands there in shock but doesn't move. Instead, he smiles as the bullet is caught in slow-motion by a green blur. There is a momentary shift in the wind, everyone in the alley turns to see Izuku leaning forward, the bullet in his palm. "Lose something?"**

Neito's eyes widen, his superior ego broken. If Deku hadn't had caught that I'd be dead. "Uh, Deku, thanks you for the save. I apologize for my earlier behavior."

Izuku looks back, though most people of the 2 classes look at the 2 of them strangely, Izuku smiles back to Neito. "It's okay Phantom Thief, everyone has moments like that."

"Why did you call me, by my hero name?"

"Because you called me by mine."

Neito smiles proudly, "Than Midoriya-kun thank you."

"You're quite welcome Monoma-kun."

**The criminals begin to panic, "It's Deku." The leader moves up to him, "So what you're acting like he's All Might or Endeavour he's a kid?"**

**A sarcastic voice calls out from the rooftops, "And you're just a bad afterschool special."**

**"Who are you too…" and with that he falls under Mind-Melds quirk, his eyes glazed over.**

**"Surrender please." With that, the criminals fall to their knees, except for the leader who remains standing. The group arrives along with the police arresting them, a plain-faced detective in a trench coat arrives in front of Izuku. "Good job there Deku, with these guys in maybe we'll find out the supplier."**

**"Good on you Namosa, now then let's drop them off…"**

**"Actually Deku your fangirls are here again."**

All Might thinks proudly of his friend, now working with his boy. Mineta and Denki go nuts at the fangirl comment. "You lucky son of a bitch isn't one girl enough for you?"

"Teach me your ways please senpai, please!"

Izuku looks away from the 2 and is slightly worried and embarrassed at the fact that he has fangirls. The girl in next to him sitting in a pool of anger and jealousy, _fangirls the bane of heroes, while I'm happy that Deku-kun is getting attention if those girls try anything they'll find themselves floating away. I mean I'm think that as a good friend right? Not cause I'm jealous._

"Ochako-chan?" She breaks out of her jealous thoughts.

"Yes Tsuyu?"

"Are you alright? You had this expression on your face."

Ochako's hands rush to her face as it heats up in embarrassment, oh no she could see my thoughts,_ I know what I'll do, I'll push these feelings away yeah that's what I'll do_. "I'm fine Tsuyu, just wondering about my future you know?" Tsuyu nods saying nothing but staring at the girl worriedly.

**"Well, in that case, I'm gonna take a quick way back, gentlemen I'll see you at the dorms." With that Izuku speeds out before anyone can say anything covered in green lightning.**

**"Hey wait!" Hitoshi calls after him in vain, "His fangirls are gonna kill us." He says morosely as the others also nod in unison.**

"Uh Mr. Vision," A Yui asks another question.

"Yes, Ms. Kodai?"

"What is that lighting that Midoryia-kun is generating?"

"Ah that technique is called Full Cowling, it was made as a substitute to the egg in the microwave as he told me, something of how the microwave dish moves constantly." Everyone gives him a confused look, he smiles warmly. "I don't understand it as well, on the other hand maybe…"

Everyone now looks at the boy in question, muttering before snapping his fingers. "Of course all this time I've been using it like a something I call upon, but now…" He stands up and breathes deeply charging the power through his body, only a small sliver of it. Now he too is covered by the green lighting," awesome," He shuts it off and sits down.

Nedzu, however, focuses on the other information. "So U.A has implemented a dorm system, I wonder what might have happened for that?" Now everyone is wondering what might've happened for there to be a dorm system implemented.

**(U. A Dorms)**

**I gotta back Eri-chan's probably been waiting for me all this time, Izuku thinks as lands in front of the dorms. He removes his face procter showing off his traditional freckled face.**

Ochako can feel her heart plummet, and her breathing cut short. _Eri-chan probably his girlfriend._ She clutches her heart through her uniform, the feelings that she pushed away just moments ago have broken free, _all this time maybe I thought it would be me. I wanted it to be me, I-III-I do love Deku-kun, I love Izuku Midoriya and I thought it would be me. I wanted to be his girlfriend and maybe his wife._ She begins to sniffle and her tears begin to fall.

Izuku looks over at her, and he sees something that cuts his heartstrings he sees Ochako crying._ I couldn't comfort her after her match I will do it now._ Unbeknownst to him, he is the reason for her tears, "Uraraka-san, are-are you okay?" She looks at him with tear filled eyes and hugs him tightly.

As Ochako looks at him, she hugs him._ Is this the closest I get? Please if there's a God please just even if he has a girlfriend let me stay by his side that would, that would be enough. Provided that he's happy I can be happy._ She says those words to herself but she knows that it's not enough.

The girls also come to the same conclusion and stare daggers at Izuku.

_Mina: Midori how dare you, and I thought you'd be a decent guy._

_Tooru: Midoriya-kun I never thought that you of all people would be a player._

_Momo: Midoriya-kun have I misjudged what kind of person you are?_

_Tsuyu: That makes no sense Ochako-chan loves Midoriya-kun and Midoriya-kun loves her, it feels like neither one has realized it. Would Midoriya-kun actually pick someone else over her?_

_Kyouka: Dude that so not cool._

**Izuku rushes in," Eri-chan!" He is then rushed by a small white haired girl. She hugs him tightly around the middle, Izuku grabs her and tosses her into the air. The little girl has an adorable little face, her red eyes are full of childlike excitement, she has a little horn on the right side of her head, and she is wearing a Deku sweater and overalls with pink shoes. Izuku puts her down, now noticing her hair," ah did Ura-chan do your hair?" "Yes!' The little girl cries out happily, "it's pretty right Deku-nii like the ice queen." "Yeah. Say Eri where is Ura-chan anyway?" "Occhan is with Izu-kun and Deku plush, come on we're about to eat dinner." She grabs his fingers and pulls him with surprising strength for an 8-year-old.**

Most of the girls realize that Eri-chan is an 8-year-old girl and one that possibly looked up to Izuku as her own hero. They each issue an apology mentally to the boy in question.

Ochako upon realizing her mistake laughs into Izuku's shoulder, now crying out of relief. There might still be a chance, hopefully. She pulls away to look at Izuku, and he smiles at her happy that at least this time he was able to reassure her. "Feeling better?"

She offers back a bright smile and renewed sense of happiness, "Yeah I do now Deku-kun."

**Izuku heads into the common area of the dorms. seeing Ochako playing with Izumi Kouta. He is wearing a Deku t-shirt, with cargo pants and his own red shoes, in his hand is a small handmade Deku action figure, he is actively playing around when he notices Izuku. "Deku-nii!" He rushes to him as well, before stopping and putting on a cool facade, "Uh hey boss."**

**Izuku sees through it and ruffles the boy's hair, "Hey kiddo."**

Izuku scratches the back of his neck, "Who's the boy?" it's Aizawa who responds," his names Izumi Kota, his parents were the Waterhose heroes, he now lives with Mandalay from the Wild Wild Pussycats, from what she tells me the kid doesn't like heroes. However, you seem to have changed his mind didn't you problem child."

"How does Midoriya-kun already have action figures? I mean don't you at least have to be a pro for a while in order to have a marketing line?" Awase from 1-B asks.

Nedzu answers, "Yes but sometimes as we've seen things change in the future."

_"Kouta what are you doing here anyway? The Pussycats aren't scheduled to come over for another 2 weeks."_

_The boy jumps up excitedly, "I came to see you, y' know if I'm going to be your sidekick I thought maybe you could offer some training for me."_

_Izuku puts his finger under his chin, "Well nothing physical, but maybe some quirk training."_

_"Awesome thanks Deku-nii!" Izuku smiles and picks up the boy to put on his shoulders._

Izuku recognizes that move, that was what his father used to do him when he got home from a business trip or work._ "Hey slugger, looks like you've been getting big." He would then proceed to pick him up, putting him on his shoulders and ask," so Small-Might what villain are we fighting today?"_ Izuku looks up at the way that he's treating Eri and Kouta, _I will not be my father, I will not fail those 2._

_He looks up to see his partner making her way over to him. Ochako has changed considerably, her hair now falls past her shoulders, she is not as chubby as she once was, she has grown more muscular. She stands 4 inches shorter than him, she is wearing a cream colored sweater, with white 13 sweats._

Ochako can feel her own face heating up, she has never seen herself as overly pretty or beautiful but has always thought of herself to be very plain-looking. Looking at her future self though. _I'm so pretty, I wonder if I've improved control with my own quirk._ Mineta calls out one of her own thoughts, "your hot!" He is then slapped upside the head by Tsuyu and Kyouka, "despite Mineta saying it, you look very pretty Ochako-chan." "Yeah, great job there Ochako-chan." Everyone is talking about her glow-up, Izuku looks at both Ochako's, _she's always been beautiful, she just looks even more beautiful._

**She looks over at him, " Hi Deku-kun, where's everyone else why are you early?" He laughs awkwardly, "fangirls found me again," Ochako then gets grumpy, "they didn't try anything did they?" "No ma'am besides I'm faster than them, also weren't the kids supposed to be asleep not waiting for me to eat dinner?" He raises an eyebrow to her, she looks away bashfully," well you try telling them no." Izuku turns to them, "Eri and Kouta from now on.." he stops as both of them stand side-by-side Eri holding the Deku plush. Both of them wide-eyed and looking innocently at him.**

Izuku silently curses himself as he realizes he has no defense for 2 kids using puppy eyes on him. Ochako also doing the same, Hanta calls out, "well we found Deku's weakness kids using puppy eyes on him."

**"Fine, one-time exception. Now come on let's eat." "Yeah, both kids cheer out, punching the air like a certain gravity girl. Ochako begins to pull out paper plates and pulls a pizza box out of the oven. "No one could cook today?" "Everyone was feeling lazy so Iida-kun ordered pizza." Izuku grabs the plates and puts a slice on each and gives them to the kids, returning and grabbing one for himself. He sits down at the head of the table, Ochako to his right, Eri and Kouta to his left, they begin to eat in relative silence.**

"Ah look at you guys and your little family," Mina calls out, causing the 2 to look away stuttering, but feeling a warm and happy feeling at a family together. The teachers also begin to chat about the little family the 2 have created for themselves.

**Izuku then stops suddenly, as he can feel something. He closes his eyes and the entire area turns black and white, a pulse exiting from his body surrounding them, a pink light emanating from Ochako, white light for Eri and a light blue light for Kouta, and an orangish wave, coming from the corner of the room.**

"What's that, hey All Might is that something that One for All can do?" Mezo asks curiously, only to see the number 1 hero stumped and beginning to mutter rapidly. Hanta then looks at Izuku," alright I'll bite are you sure you were born quirkless?" They see Izuku also doing his span of muttering, everyone in the room looks between the 2, Shoto silently thinks to himself. Vindication!

**Izuku looks over at the corner, Ochako then catches his eyes and she too looks at the corner. The 2 nod in sync, "hey kids why don't you guys go to my room I'll be there later I just gotta change clothes." "Alright come on Eri-chan." Kouta then takes Eri's hand and leads her upstairs as the little girl blushes profusely. Izuku then turns to the corner, "Something's coming." He activates Full Cowling, Ochako stands next to him tapping her fingertips together creating a pink bubble around her, removing the gravity from several things around her.**

Ochako is shocked,_ I've improved, I no longer need to touch things in order to remove their gravity!_ Yes. She does a mental happy dance.

**A bright light fills the room, as a portal is opened up. 5 figures walk calmly through the portal, each of them dressed like a black ops military agent, down to a mask that covers their entire face.**

**"Izuku Midoriya?" The lead figure asks, Izuku looks at him Full Cowling enhancing his visage, his eyes glowing with the same power, " may I help you?" The figures then kneel at his feet, "it's an honor to meet you 9th."**

Both versions of Izuku can feel their blood run cold. "How do they know about One for All, you told me it was a guarded secret All Might." All Might is also flabbergasted, "Young Midoriya I have no idea how those people know, nor who they are."

**"How do you know about One for All?" "Because I told them." An older woman walks out of the portal, she has dark hair with several grey streaks, she has purple glasses which barely conceal her turquoise eyes, and she is wearing a dress shirt, dark green vest, black pants, and combat boots. "Forgive my ignorance ma'am but I don't know who you are?" She has a grandmotherly way of walking, "true not in this lifetime, in this version, but perhaps Isamu does?" Izuku can then feel a pull on his head, as a voice calls out.**

_**Isamu/First Wielder: Suki, my wife.**_

_**Izuku: First Ojiisan, wait that's your name, and that's your wife? How is she still alive and do you know who these people are?**_

_**Isamu:/ First Wielder: Yes these people are the Followers of One for All, during All for One's original reign I helped several quirked individuals escape. we created a society. I didn't see much of the community before I left to fight All for One, you are the first wielder they've come in contact with for a long time.**_

All Might's jaw drops, "before anyone asks no I did not know about these followers of One for All, nor of Young Midoriya's relation to the First nor to All for One, actually Young Midoriya did you know?" He is also quietly jealous of Izuku.

He shakes his head violently, " no sir this is even news to me." "Did anyone else find it weird that Uraraka-san didn't freak about knowing One for All?" "I guess Midoriya-kun must've told her at some point."

**"Suki-san." "No please Izuku, you may call me Baa-chan." "Well, Suki-baa-chan I don't know anything about you except your were married to the First." "Well Izuku, I know everything about you." She sits down at the table. "Midoriya Izuku, age 17 born legally quirkless, finished in the U. A sports festival in his first year in the top 8, last year in 2nd place. Fought a Yakuza boss in your first year of U. A, in your second year you were the only who could finish Annihilation after the symbol of Peace failed, you ended the Quirkless revolution, and just recently you've been attempting to mix the quirks that have been given within One for All."**

"Did she just say all of that for Midoriya-kun?" Itsuka tilts her head to the side, " did she say Quirkless revolution?" "DEKU YOU GET MORE THAN ONE QUIRK! You fucking cheat you…." Aizawa wraps him up again before he can yell again.

**Izuku is shocked by how much she knows about him. "Oba-chan you...you really do know everything." "Yes and I'm here to tell you the things that you don't know. My husband as smart as he was, he knew he couldn't beat All for One, despite his best attempts. He spoke that one day there would be a wielder of an incredible promise who would do what he couldn't. We've waited all this time for you, I never thought that it would be my own family." She then scrutinizes his face, " you look so much like Hiashi." Izuku bristles uncomfortably, Ochako puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

Izuku of the present also bristles uncomfortably, Ochako notices this and mirrors the behavior of her future self.

**"Now then we can help finish the fight, we've been preparing for this, we can help finish your training of One for All." Both Izuku and Ochako sit up straighter, " there's just one thing you have to do. That is you have to prove your worth fighting my elite team." They all stand up straighter, Izuku turns to Ochako and she nods. He gets up and turns on Full Cowling, "let's dance."**

**A/N just getting to used to this format I'm more used to writing on AO3 the story over there is more advanced. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Izuku stands tall, the others stand in front of him taking their fighting pose. Suki and Ochako watch the 2, then Ochako stands in. "uh Deku-kun you can't fight in the dorms." Izuku's eyes go wide, "oh right Aizawa-sensei would kill me." **

Izuku can also feel Aizawa's enraged eyes upon him. Along Tenya about to go on a tirade of lectures of not fighting in the dorms, but is held back by Shoto and Momo. "Midoriya-kun please remember to treat the dorms as you would treat your own home," Nedzu says calmly. "Yes, sir." Izuku meekly responds.

"**Sorry, Izuku you've started this now." Izuku turns to see the team, one of them transformed, his shoes extended with claws in the front, his entire body more muscular, a tail popping out of the back of his pants. The others one is bouncing up and down, one is beginning to move her hands around, one is moving her twiddling her fingers, and the last one his entire arm seems to be transforming into a cannon.**

"**Let's get him, team!"**

**The one in the front calls out, launching towards Izuku, stabbing his claws into the breastplate. The force of the impact throws Izuku forward, another leaps towards him bouncing off of the walls and too Izuku throwing him even further through the wall of the dorm. One the females create a large tree, making it grow diagonally again launching back Izuku, then finally the last one creates a personal hand cannon blasting Izuku all the way through several trees. **

"Holy shit!" Hitoshi says surprised at the amount force used just to take down Izuku. "Hey, All Might did you ever did hits like that?" Even All Might through the shock of seeing the hits transformed back into Toshinori Yagi. "Cough! No, never like that, Young Midoriya are you alright?"

**Ochako is about to rush over but is stopped by Suki, "hang on there Uravity, if you step in it'll render this challenge invalid. I know you care, but for right now you'll have to trust in his power." Ochako looks over at the crater where her best friend is, **_**Izuku-kun win. **_**The team moves in closer carefully, Izuku steps up Full Cowling ablaze, his hair up all over. His eyes flutter and open revealing a change from green to yellow, his nose is bleeding slightly. "Nice shot my turn." He closes his eyes and when he opens them again they're now bright green crackling with Full Cowling energy. He charges at an impossible speed bulldozing the team in front of him. **

"Problem child," Aizawa sighs, " only you would continue the fight when you know of your quirks destructive nature." Hanta then comments, " you know I'm kinda impressed that we haven't woken up yet."

"**What's going on down here!" Momo comes down in her purple pajama set. Her long hair has been clipped short, she too has grown slightly. She gasps at the large hole in the side of the dorms, she looks at Ochako and the other woman with her finger out. **

"**Explain." **

**Ochako tents her fingers, a nervous action she has never grown out of, "well you see Yao-momo…" Momo then takes notice of Izuku's fight. **

Momo covers her mouth with her hand, _I look absolutely gorgeous, that me, she, her, no me. She seems so confident of her own skills, no longer afraid_. A couple of tears leak out, Kyoka notices," hey Yao-momo you alright?" "I'm fine Kyoka-chan just blown away at seeing myself." "Yeah, I get the feeling that it's going to happen a lot."

**(Aizawa's office)**

**Aizawa sits at his desk, a bored expression on his face. His hair is up in a bun, with several grey streaks in it, he wears eyeglasses that rest upon the tip of his nose. He sighs before continuing on his forgotten point. "In short it seems that Bakugo has benefitted from anger management, his grades have been up, his cooperation skills have also improved." The camera pans revealing third-year Katsuki. His head has been shaved, he has earrings on, his eyes normally hold a certain air of overconfidence and superiority no longer have them only a look of regret. **

**He is wearing his skull t-shirt, camo pants, and combat boots, his face also has on a look of regret. At his side are Mitsuki and Masaru his parents. Inko Midoriya sits off to the distance. **

"Whoa, Baku-bro are those your folks?" "Yeah that's the old hag and the old man, what's auntie Inko doing there?" Katuki looks, before hearing the first part of Aizawa's statement, "wait why the FUCK AM I IN ANGER MANAGEMENT!"

"Probably so you don't become the next Endeavour, Shoto casually says, staring at Katsuki seeing the similar features between him and his father.

Katsuki stops his rant and turns off his quirk sitting down angrily. He remembered all that Shoto has said about his father during his talk to Izuku that he listened in on. _I'll never be like that bastard, never….right?_

**Mitsuki speaks," good the brat must've finally learned manners." "Shut up you shitty hag!" She smacks him upside the head, "I thought this was supposed help you brat!" "Please stop, please?" Masaru calls over meekly. **

**Aizawa activates his quirk," everyone! Now then Midoriya-san do you have anything to say." "Yes I do, Katsuki I hope that you learned the consequences of your actions." He looks down even more shameful, "Yes auntie all that shit that I did too Deku over the years, I'm so fucking sorry." "Will you apologize to him?" "No, I gotta earn that shit! I wanna prove it, Deku-I mean Izuku would forgive someone for stabbing him and leaving him to die, he'd forgive me easily, but I gotta earn my forgiveness." Aizawa smiles," well then if that's all…." An explosion ring out in the courtyard, Aizawa turns to Katsuki. "Given the fact that you're here that can only mean…" he sighs exhaustively," problem child." He gets up and runs out to the dorms. **

"Problem child," he looks over to Izuku voicing his future self-thoughts. "Bakugo what exactly did you do to Midoriya over the years?" His voice turning serious.

"It's nothing important sensei." Katsuki stares looking over at Izuku with a look that practically guarantees pain if he talks.

"If we're talking about it years from now, then it is important now tell me what you did?" His tone is quiet and yet full of hidden rage.

"So I roughed him a bit. He was a quirkless bitch till All Might decided to give him his quirk. Nothing too bad."

Izuku snaps at hearing that, forgetting his own fear and emulating the strength and bravery of his future self. "Nothing too bad Kacchan, you've put me down at every single point. Because of you, I've never had a single friend, you made it your mission to attack me and burn me. You told me to kill myself! What are you afraid of Kacchan? Huh? The truth comes out as to who you really are?!"

He breathes deeply and looks fearlessly into his cruel red eyes. "You wanted to be number 1 and you didn't care about the rest, that's why you'll never understand what it means to be a hero! Not yet!"

Everyone in the room is quiet, except for Izuku's deep breathing, even Mr. Vision has stopped the film and is staring at the 2. _Izuku rise. _

"YOU DAMN DEKU! JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT ALL MIGHT QUIRK YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THIS SHIT TOO ME! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE!" Katsuki explodes rushing towards him.

"You heard my place, I'll be the number 1 hero, and symbol of peace. I'm not below you, I never have been." As Izuku looks back at him, he tries to search for his friend, the boy from his childhood, but at every point, he can only see the boy calling him Deku trying to put himself above Izuku.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He begins to charge an explosion, Izuku stands his ground and activates Full Cowling, _I don't know how to use this yet but I won't back down_. "I'm the Deku who'll always do his best!"

Aizawa regains his mental facilities after hearing the confession of everything that Katsuki has done and erases the 2 boys quirk's. All Might then muscles up and charges in holding the 2 at arms length distance away.

Izuku has tears in his eyes as he shouts the last part," I was wrong we were never friends, friends don't act like they're superior to you, friends don't try to kill you because they feel like you owe them something, I felt guilty at receiving All Might's power in the beginning, like I took this opportunity from someone or that you were right that I lied. But now I know I am worthy of this power, I will be a hero!"

He then breaks down and sits down his face in his hands. Tenya, Shoto, Momo and Tsuyu go to him and begin to comfort him. Katsuki struggles in All Might's hand, his trademark smile not on his face. Ochako goes to Katsuki and punches him across the face. Her own tears and her voice shrill as she half sobs and yells.

"You asshole, how can you think that you can be a hero! All you've done is hurt others, I knew you were a bully, but this, this is even worse you're no better than the villain's we fight!" She runs away and immediately latches on to Izuku like her own lifeline.

Aizawa rushes over to wrap up Katsuki in his scarf. "I have half a mind to expel you on the spot, damn the future. But given the fact that you'll eventually understand you're actions as wrong, I won't from now on you'll sit next to me." He moves him still struggling in the scarf back to his seat.

All Might kneels down turning back into Toshinori Yagi. He puts his hand on Izuku's shoulder, " my boy… boy..i-I-I." He tries to find the way to shift the blame onto himself but he can't yet he still feels like he's failed his boy. He can only move his body to hug him.

Nedzu stands up, he goes to Izuku's seat. "Izuku-kun my boy, you are an exceptional child who has a bright future. I can see that you feel like you want to defend Bakugo, but you shouldn't because if he does not receive punishment then he will very understand the severity of all he has done, do you understand."

Izuku moves his hands away, " yes sir, but…"

"No buts it was through his own actions that brought him to be punished here and in the future. Remember you owe him nothing and he owes you nothing."

Izuku nods, he leans back to his seat thanking everyone. He looks over at Ochako, a strange look of guilt on her features. "Are you okay Uraraka-san?"

"No, I should've known better than to call you by that nickname I'm so sorry."

Izuku hugs her now hard, " you made it better, you changed the meaning it's a name that I will always wear proudly because of you." He unconsciously moves his hand over to wipe away her tears, they both begin to move closer some inexplicable gravitational force moving them closer.

"Uh Young Midoriya?" Both of them stop and turn red, Izuku begins to silently curse at All Might in his head. "Yes sir?" "Are you feeling better kid?" "Yes, sir."

The 2 teachers nod and begin to move back to their seats. Everyone in the 2 classes begin to switch the conversation from Katsuki to gossip about Izuku and Ochako, whilst the 2 in question slowly break apart but leave their hands in the others.

_Izuku__: Her hand is so warm, soft and comfortable. She's the best person I know, maybe it's her, the girl in my future. Maybe but I do know one thing I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her._

_Ochako;_ _His hand is so rough, but it feels perfect. I shouldn't bottle these feelings up, no it'll hurt us both in the long run because yeah I do, I love Izuku Midoriya. _

Mr. Vision smiles at the 2. _You found out your true feelings quicker this time didn't you Deku? _"Shall I continue?"

Nedzu answers, " yes please."

**(Back at 3.A Dorms)**

**Momo attempts to rush out to stop the fight, but one the females thrown back creates a wall of interlocked trees as a wall. "Sorry, no interference."**

**Izuku rushes to the beast-like one, hitting him across the face. His fist staying stuck onto his check, **_**what the...that was a 20% hit, so this guy has a transformation quirk which enhances his own strength and invulnerability meaning he can take a 20% OFA hit. I guess I'll have to up the pressure and percentage. **_**The Beast then arches his clawed hand back and scratches Izuku across the face, Izuku is thrown back across the clearing. The scratches clear on his face, he turns off Full Cowling and the wounds they start healing quickly turning into a small scar then vanishes back into his skin. **

"Dude you have another quirk!" Tetsutetsu calls out, Mr. Vision looks back at him. "He's got 8 quirks, all of the past wielders quirks mixed in with his own."

Izuku looks confused, " wait but I'm quirkless."

Mr. Vision smiles, " wait for it."

"**40%!" Izuku charges him, and cocks his fist back for an uppercut, as the Beast charges him. He is thrown upwards by a large uppercut, which seems to have knocked him out. He then focuses his attention on the plant lady. **

Jurota turns to Ibara, "pardon me Shiozaki-san but don't those quirks look familiar?"

"Yes you are correct Shishida-kun those quirks appear to be similar to ours."

**She begins to move her hands around launching volley of angled trees towards Izuku. He turns off Full Cowling and reaches out with his hand transparent circles appear around his arm, green shield from the palm of his hand appears out of nothing. The shield is of a simple circular design it is 24 feet in diameter, Izuku let's go of the shield and slings it across his arm. **

**He blocks the force of the impact onto the shield moving him back, once the assault ends, the shield fades away. Izuku's entire right arm turns black with sludge, he raises his arm and the sludge shoots outward in a large hoop shape.**

Hanta looks closely at the swing, " wait a second Midoriya-kun did you copy my style?"

**The black sludge reaches outwards and then it splits into multiple various little whips, it slices through the trees. Izuku then pulls his arm back and the whips keep swing around and splitting off. **

Mezou eyes go wide," now I know for a fact that that's a move I've been developing. You are copying our styles."

Izuku looks away bashfully, "well I do have my notes for a reason."

**The woman then keeps creating more and more trees from the ground to defend herself. **_**Come on I need my opening now, **_**Izuku then moves his hand around last time as Blackwhip moves around her little protective area. **

**The women then look down and can see a whip wrapped around her waist. **_**During his initial assault, he was able to focus his control on one to sneak around.**_ **That one that is wrapped around suddenly flings her back throwing her into the ground. After she stops, Izuku retracts Blackwhip. "2 down and…" He is then hit to the side by the bouncing one.**

"Ouch."

**Izuku falls to the ground hard, the bounce generates enough force to embed him into a tree. "Okay ow." His ponytail breaks free revealing his longer hair, "alright." Izuku then closes his eyes, he kneels. The landscape changes from night to black and white, a pulse emanating from him with various energy signatures all around, **_**his moves are like Gran Torino only much more erratic and painful. **_

_**My healing factor is still fixing up my ribs, and now**_**. He switches back to Full Cowling and leaps up in the air above the bounce which disperses energy into the ground creating a small crater. **_**I see he gathers energy bunching around absorbing it and in the point of impact releases it. Awesome**_**. **

"Even during a fight, Midoriya-kun is still analyzing his opponent's moves, impressive my friend," Tenya calls out proud of his friend. "Kinda geeky," Tooru says nonchalantly.

**He touches the ground again, **_**right now he'll**_… **turning off Full Cowling he switches quirks again," shield." He creates a much larger shield than before, the man hits it, cracks appear but the shield does not break. Izuku then moves the hand to the side and raises his other hand creating another shield wrapping it around. "Hey, what are you doing?" He stands banging on it his body beginning to glow with purple and yellowish energy. "You've got to disperse that energy right?" "Oh, crap." Izuku then launches the construct upwards high into the sky. **

**An explosion rattles the sky, as he falls back down hitting the ground hard. The entire landscape begins to blend and mix around, Izuku falls to the ground clutching his head in pain. **

"Wait for a second what just happened?"

"Did that guy have a secondary quirk or something?"

These are the questions being thrown around the room.

**Now all of Class 3-A is out now, 3-B is also out there everyone is in their pj's. "What's wrong with Midoriya-kun?" Itsuka calls out, her hair in a pixie cut. Tetsutetsu looks over, "that woman over their, quick can anybody get her." Kyouka with longer hair pulls her earbuds out, "I got my gear on, I can manage a high G-pulse at her." She extends her arm out ready to fire a sound pulse at her. Ochako grips her arm, stopping here, "Ochako-chan?" "Uraraka-san?!" No don't this is Deku-kun's fight he'll win, trust in him."**

"That's a lot of faith to have in your man Ochako." Kyouka teases, Ochako laughs however proud at her friend's comment. "Well, he's Deku-kun, the Deku who always does his best." Izuku feels a swell of pride at knowing that she has faith in him.

**Izuku gets up a bit. **_**Gotta use Awareness, her quirk's energy signature is different than everybody else. **_**He focuses and finds her standing, one hand on her head and the other out towards him a magenta light emanating from her. **_**Okay so her quirk is obviously a telepath like a quirk, she changes the perception of what someone can see, I can't focus a shot. **_**The air around him begins to move around, the grass flattening. **_**Airbending normally I could focus an airburst but now I'll have to push and push!**_ **He can look up to where she is and knocks her off her feet, breaking the illusion.**

"Hey All Might you can change the weather with a punch right?" Eijirou asks, " why yes Young Kirishima...why?" "Nothing just thinking that Midoriya might be able to change the weather by standing still."

**Izuku gets up, holding his aching head, the last one goes over," you alright 9th?" Izuku moves his hand around, " I'm fine just give me moment you never start with the head…" the man laughs finishing the quote, " the victim gets all fuzzy after that." They both laugh, "well nice to see that someone else enjoys old films." "Yeah, so this may sound weird but…" "You wanna fight?" "Yeah." Izuku shakes his head, "alright let's finish it!" He activates Full Cowling. **

Denki looks confused, " what movie is that from?" Izuku begins to bounce excitedly, " it's from the pre-quirk era, it's a really good hero about a hero without a quirk who fights crime protecting people." Hitoshi looks over at him, " so your icon right?" "Yeah, actually he's kinda like Aizawa-sensei."

**The last one then extends his arm outwards, creating a gigantic version of his arm, " see everyone else was opening night, me I'm the main show." He swings his arm towards Izuku, Izuku raises his own fist to block. The 2 attacks clash creating a large air change knocking everyone back, a couple of feet. The 2 men stand in a crater, the other having rocket boots just to stay standing, Izuku, however, holds his ground. The other man then does the same thing with his other hand, knocking Izuku into the sky. Izuku creates an air bubble and holds himself up in mid-air. **

"Dude that's unfair at this point," Hanta calls out. Mina then pouts, " now we see why's number 1 with all that power." Toshinori looks at them slightly annoyed, " no it's more than Young Midoriya's power or powers it's his heart that is what a true hero."

_**Can't hold it for long, not only that but I can't hold back not against him. **_**Izuku activates Full Cowling in midair, his nose beginning to start to bleed. **_**Time to end this**_**. He focuses most of the energies of Full Cowling to the side of his hand, "Rajin!" He then spins around like a top as he falls down aiming right at him, a bolt of lightning falls from the sky right to his hand. The man stands almost still as the hit makes it mark, the wind pressure is greater than the last hit. The teachers finally come in along with those returning from the raid, they too are pushed back. The wind pressure dies down, everyone looks over the crater much larger, the man is in pieces literal pieces. His head caved in, the mask long is gone, his body cut in half his arm away, his legs broken, Izuku stands up his hand still smoking but undamaged. **

"Dude did you… kill him?"

"You'd expect that kind of violence from Bakugo not from Midoriya-kun."

"Holy crap!"

**Izuku gets up and reaches his hand out, "come on I can assume you've taken harder hits?" **

Everyone is shocked both on-screen and off-screen.

**The limbs and body begin to move around, and bring themselves together, his head pops out. "How'd you know that I would come back from it." He grabs Izuku's hand, Izuku looks at him and his eyes change to the yellow earlier. "My mom did once say I was good at analysis, apparently I had a quirk locked away in here that would give me information on others quirk's." "Wow so you realized that my quirk would take the hit, and I came back." "Midoriya! Care to explain."Izuku looks over to see Aizawa enraged, he merely stares him down, "well sensei I got in a fight kinda like that."**

Aizawa looks stunned," at least you've gained confidence Problem child."

**Suki approaches them with Nedzu behind her, "good on ya kid you've proven that you're close but," she takes notice of the blood from his nose, "the backlash right?" He touches the blood, " yeah it's because I'm trying to mix 2 quirks in my system. It hurts but I can try to get it under control." **

"Todoroki-kun when you have 2 quirks, what's it like when you use your quirks in unison what does it feel like?" Momo asks. "I haven't used my other quirk in years but I can assure you that it doesn't work like that, could it be the side effects of One for All?"

**Ochako and the kids rush over to Izuku, "Deku-kun!" "Deku-nii!" "Deku-nii!" Each of them hugs him, Ochako looks him over, "are you alright, " "just tired and the usual head pain." **

**Suki walks up to him," Izuku-kun if you want to put your quirks together where I'm from, we can help you it's not physical it's spiritual." Izuku looks over at her, and his friends his teachers everyone. "I'd have to leave." "Yes but you'd finish it the job that Isamu set for you, and the other wielders, it would be over."**

**Izuku looks down at his feet unsure of his own actions. The other teachers and students want to come in, Nedzu looks at Izuku, " I'll field these questions, I'll take the children and my students. I'll take the students from 3-A and move them to the 3-B dorms for now." "Izuku." Inko walks up to him. **

"Oh, Deku-kun is that your mom?" "Yeah." Nieto looks over smugly,"well looks like 3-A will too share for a bit with us."

"**You have a destiny son, I've known that you would be a great hero, please finish it." Toshinori approaches, " my boy you must finish the job his evil must be ended." Izuku looks over to the kids hugging his legs, **_**I'm going to protect them, whatever it takes.**_ **He looks over to Ochako who has a look of confidence but her eyes scream, worry. "Ura-chan….." " go Deku-kun get stronger." "I'll go pack."**

**(What's left of the 3-A dorms)**

**Izuku finishes putting everything in a duffel bag. "I don't know how long this will take but I swear I'll come back as soon as I can. Apparently, this palace is in Mt. Everest and I'm going to be teleporting there it'll be like using Blackmists quirk, its uh." **

**He looks over at Ochako standing there tenting her fingers in worry, " you okay?" She looks up now worried, " yeah it's just I'm going to miss you y'know?" **

"**Yeah I'll miss you too, I'll miss everyone just you, Eri, Kota, my mom and Yagi I'll miss the most. Are you sure that'll be alright?" Ochako then hugs him hard, **_**please just let me be selfish, but no not yet. Just. **_

**She thinks that, as Izuku hugs her back, "you know I did promise to come back." She looks up at him," can I make a selfish request if that's alright?" "Yeah what is it?" Ochako bites her lip, "I know that every other wielder has died fighting him, I know that you'll be doing this training so you won't but promise me that you won't die fighting him, that you come back." Izuku smiles to reassure her, "I swear to you Ura-chan that I will not die until you tell me it's okay." **

**She squeezes him tighter, "then be prepared to live forever, and call me Ochako please." Izuku begins to blush in shock," what?"**

"**Please, you can call me by my first name now."**

"**Uh okay, Ochako-chan. Goodbye." **

**He starts to walk away, and before her bravery can leave her, she steps up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek." Goodbye Izuku-kun." **

**Izuku walks away almost in a drunk-like state bouncing off of the walls. Ochako then clutches her heart through her shirt. ** _**I wish I could tell you, but I can't be selfish not yet after all of this then I'll tell you. Like I promised myself I'll get stronger, because I want to be your equal, to fight, to stand, and to walk beside you always. Because I love you Izuku Midoriya and I always will. **_

Everyone in the room is shocked by her declaration, Mina wants to call out in happiness but is stopped by Hanta. Ochako looks over at Izuku to gauge his reaction, and her heart swells at the fact that he is smiling brightly almost more confidently.

**Izuku steps out of the dorms, looking back to see Ochako looking back at him. He stands with the team and Suki, the portal opens up and they all go through it. **

**(Present)**

**Izuku walks through a tunnel, **_**Oba-chan said that the First's temple should be here, she said that mediating here would fix my problem. I can mix 2 quirks together but anything above that, it'll hurt too much I have to talk to them. **_**He enters a simple domed room, he sits in the center and begins to mediate feeling the familiar crackle of energy, he then enters the Fire of One for All. **

**(Fire of One for All)**

**Izuku walks around, the room looks like a sterilized hospital waiting room. Isamu sits waiting for him, "Ah Izuku, welcome." "Hello First. I've been trying to understand why the quirks why they won't mix what am I missing sir?" He waves him over, "Izuku there's someone who's been waiting for you all this time."**

**The First takes him to a room, sitting there is a man, in a dark brown trench coat, mumbling something, his curly black hair shooting up all over the place. On the table next to him is a mask of an Eastern dragon and a pair of work gloves, he senses their presence and gets up. Izuku takes in the sight of the man in front of him, he is wearing black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a navy sweater with various lines around it. Over that is his trenchcoat, his right arm has a rubber band around it, and on his left hand is a wedding ring. **

**His face is what surprises Izuku the most, mostly unshaven, with freckles all along, and bifocals over his eyes which radiate warmth and kindness, he takes a gulp and begins to speak in a familiar tone of voice. "Hey kiddo, uh how's it been." Izuku steps back as he recognizes this man, it's none other than his absentee father Hisashi Midoriya. "Dad?" "Hiashi here has something that he's been wanting to tell you all these years." Hiashi stumbles and quickly pushes up his glasses, " right uh Izuku, you were never quirkless." **

"Mr. Vision, may we pause here?" Aizawa calls out to him. Vision pauses and looks at him, "yes, but may I inquire as to why?"

"Several students have to go to restrooms and such, also we've got to deal with some issues." His eyes look over at Katsuki still wrapped up.

"Very well then, the next couple of scenes are going to be emotionally heavy, so you might need a break." Several students begin to stand up, to stretch others begin to head out to the restrooms, and some just stay to talk.

As the teachers all come together to talk about Katsuki, Izuku feels the urge to protect him, yet at the same time, he reflects on his own self-discovery and Nedzu's words.

Besides he doesn't want to leave, his own hand still wrapped up in the girl he now knows he loves. He looks over to her, her own cheeks rosier than normal. "Uraraka-san?"

She looks up at him, a strange look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Deku-kun we need to talk."

**Authors Notes:**

**Alright so first off, if you read True Peace version 2,another story I plan to uploud here, A03 people know what I'm talking about. You would have read the fact that I dislike Katsuki and his treatment of Izuku. The thing that I have hated was the fact that his own actions have been brushed over, and he never regrets it. While he no longer sees Izuku as a pebble he still wants to destroy him and everyone treats it as a joke. I'm trying to change his character the way I would feel that he would change, obviously, he knows that Izuku would immediately forgive him but he wants to earn it. I hope that Ochako's actions won't be seen as to OOC. Actually, I'm hoping that I can keep most characters true to their canon selves.**

**So if you're a class 1-B fan I apologize for not using them more in the story, I will begin to utilize them more. (For future reference Jurota Shishida is the Beast looking guy from 1-B), also if people would like I could create a different story where I describe how the people will look in the future. (I described a couple but I'll go into more detail for the rest).**  
**Izuku's quirks in order: Blackwhip, Air bending, Awareness (similar to Spider-Man's spidey sense), Breakdown (Analysis quirk), Cellular Regeneration, Energy Construct (Green Lantern ring). Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of reference to several other media and I'm going to treat Full Cowling like the Avatar State.**

**So the guardians of One for All,**

**There is Wolfsbane, Rainforest, Blender, Rebound, and Hi-Tech.**

**Wolfsbane: Beast Mode. Similar to a werewolf's transformation he becomes nigh-invulnerable able to take 20% One for All hits)**  
**Rainforest: Gaia's shift. She can control the movement of trees and other plant life (similar to poison Ivy from Batman)**  
**Blender: World view. She can change the way people see the world, literally by messing with what they see, she can also use telepathy to some degree.**  
**Rebound: Kinetic force. He absorbs energy as he is bouncing around, then releases it on point of impact.**  
**Hi-Tech: Generate. His entire body is comprised of nanites and can, and reassemble them at will. (Similar to Generator Rex).**

**Next Chapter:**  
**Several confessions, an inner battle, and a look to the past**


End file.
